


The Butt Secks

by adabbadon



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, I;m really fucking plastered right now oh my god, M/M, butt secks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabbadon/pseuds/adabbadon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bucky and steve do the real hot butt secks</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butt Secks

I’m purdy fucking drunk righ now and in the mood for some good ol stucky fanfic so lets fucking see how this shit goes

Bucky was pissed. Like, beyond pissed. So fucking pissed that it made WWII seem like a petty playground brawl. Like, pissed.  
“Bucky, why are you so pissed?” asked Steve, concernedly.  
“Because the fucking supermarket doesn’t fucking have my favorite flavor of tea, thats why!” exclamed Bucky.   
“Oh thats too bad,” said Steve, “would you like to haave sex to make up for it?”  
“Ugh Steve you don’t have to be so crass!” Bucky stormed away.  
Steve was confused but he accepted it. He went and punched some stuff or something for awhile. When he returned, Bucky was waiting for him.   
“I’m sorry I was so rude earlier,” Bucky said, looking truly contrite, “Wanna have butt secks to make up for it?”  
“Uhm, ya,” replied Steve.   
Sp they went on to have hot butt secks and i’m far too drunk to wtire anymore fuck you.   
ugh fine if you insist.   
Steve firmly caressed Bucky’s cheek bone. “I would love to have the butt secks with you.” He Grabbed Buck around the waist and firmly kissed him on the mouth. He then bodily threw him towards the bedrom.   
“I love whe n you get all moanly ahf muscukalt like that” moaned Bucky.   
After a lot of making out and groping and shit, they finally made it to the bedrrom. Steve gently splayed Bucky out on the sheets, remarking at what a fuckign masterpiece his parter was. Truky bewutidul and amazing and oh my god hes hot wow. He sultrily stripped bucky of hist clotin gand then did the same to himself, making sure to put on a show for his beloved.   
“ oh yeh baby you get me so hot dem abs oh man dorito of justsice i want you in my ass” Bucky was just losing contol of himelf. himelf waht. Bucky is an elf? wow brain that would’vebeen nice to tell ne before the writing started ugh. wow can you tell that i’m getting drunker as this goes on.   
ANYWAYS  
Steve, now free of the constrainst of clothing, stroked his massive cock. LIke, superhumanly big. Dont get me wrong, it was like that before the serum. Steve is just really, really gifted, dear lord.   
ANYWaYS  
Bucky licked his lips at the sight of steve strokign his massive cock. Bucky loves rewally big cocks, he’ sa slut for them, but especually for Stevves. “Oh yeah baby give it to me I need it now!”  
Steve slowly extended his 9ndex finger and stroked Bucky’s eager butthole.   
“oh wow babe you’re prep’d and everything, youre just that hungry for my cock!” Steve fed his garganutun cock into his lover’s hole. It felt very pleasant. After half an hour of thrusting in anf out and in and out and in and ount and in and out of his beloved’s hungry butthole, he felt like he was ready to come. Mind you, at this point, Bucky had come like three different times, each with the cry of, “Steve I love you massive penis it makes all my dreams come true!” on his lips.  
Finally, with an amazing, final, powerful and otherworldly thrust, Steve came into Bucky’s butthole mightily. Since they weren’t using a condom (remember kids! saffe sex 101 always used a condom or dental dam unless you’re with a long term partner because STIs suck but don’t worry bucky and Steve are fluid bonded) Buckky could feel Steve’s fluids leaking out of his happy butthole. This made him come one last time.   
“Wow I rwally love the butt secks,” he sighed contentedly.


End file.
